vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shuudou Shoujo to Guuzou Shoujo
thumb|300px|Hatsune Miku - Nun and Idol GirlNun and Idol Girl (修道少女と偶像少女 / Shuudou Shoujo to Guuzou Shoujo / Monja y Chica Idol) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Trata de una chica (Hatsune Miku), que es una monja algo frustrada por no entender su trabajo, y aburrida de la rutina. Deseando que algo interesante le pase, le pide ayuda a un "Guía de Internet", el cual le sugiere que se vuelva una Idol de internet. Al principio todo parece ir viento en popa, recibiendo la admiración el apoyo de sus fans. De pronto la situación cambia, y empieza a recibir insultos y el desprecio de estos. Un día cansada, amenaza con "hacer algo drástico" con un cuchillo. Es entonces cuando ella recuerda, de que antes ella era una famosa idol que perdió su lugar y popularidad, y que como consecuencia empezó a buscar cualquier medio para llamar la atención, llegando a exhibir sus cortes y heridas autoinflingidas por internet. Después de recordarlo todo, se dirige a la iglesia con cuchillo en mano teniendo la intención de volver a hacerlo. Cuando esta a punto de repetir su error, es interrumpida por el sacerdote que le dice que no lo haga, y ella, en su impulso, mata accidentalmente al sacerdote. Sintiendo el peso de la culpa y responsabilidad vuelve a su trabajo de monja, y le pide a Dios que la perdone. Esta es la segunda canción de la Saga The Girl's Fantasy Cinema. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: CosMo-P (Bousou-P) *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalonation feat.Hatsune Miku *Vocalo Vision *Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Traducido por Kazakiri Kanji= ---街は等しく救う　未来絶たれた者たちを　忘却の彼方に"罪"を置き去りにしてまでも--- 少女「 ？ (あれ？)」 街外れの教会で　私は一応聖職で 何故この仕事なのかは　まったく分からないんだけどね？ 神父の目を盗んで　こっそりとダラダラモチャモチャ あとはステンドグラス磨きと　暇をもてあまして適当にお祈り 今日も迷える子羊たちの懺悔の声に耳を傾ける 「 恋人が見つからないんです＞＜ 」 （P.N.迷子少女） はいはいイイ人見つかるといいね お悩み相談所かここは！？ （間違ってはないけど...） 一日が終わり << ＰＣ起動 (スイッチオン)>> ああ、忘れていたよ。ゴメン→　 形式 (かたち)だけの 感謝 (いのり) << 物欲 (ヨク)薄イシ>>　←平和な証でしょ！ 分別 (フィルタ)失くしたモニタが　吐き出し続けるのは 退屈なDisりあいと 宗教戦争 (せんそう)もどきばかり ねえお願い電脳ガイドさん　こんな地味な私でも 刺激的な毎日が送れるヒントを頂戴 H.N.☆Realist☆>「 では 偶像少女 (アイドル)などやってみてはいかがかな？ 」 超☆展☆開 キーボード叩いて　変★身　ネットでアイドル 愛と夢その他いろいろ　振りまく天使（自称）よ！ 無☆問☆題 (もう まん たい) 大量爆撃 (たくさん)のお祈り「 汝 (アナタ)に幸ありますように☆」 楽しいことしたほうが　神様も喜ぶに決まってる！ （Ready?） 楽しいのもつかの間　ちょっと浮かれすぎていたわ しばらくして　飽きられて　人も 疎 (まば)らになってしまった！ 湧き出す不快な暴言に　思わず ---ムカつく、なんなのよアイツラ--- 見せつけてやるワ！　見せてやるわ！ 投げつけた言葉が どんな結果を生むのか！！ とっさに握ったのは禍々しく光る刃 すべてを　"思い出す"　ここで何を"懺悔"したかったのかを †††††††††††††††††††††††† 過去の私もアイドルで　同じように居場所失って 無い頭搾った結論　あてつけにと 「リスカ中継でも……」 痛み背負う聖女（という設定）がいいので　教会へと　タカタカトコトコ 死ぬ気は特にないけれど　大袈裟なナイフ宛てがい　ここで一旦停止？ 「そっか、不法侵入だったわ」 掴まれた肩　背後には若い 神父 (おとこ) あわてて振り払おうとしたその手にはまだ 「運命の悪戯なのか　手放し忘れたナイフが……」 「 必然の因果なのさ　手放し忘れたナイフが…… 」 こんなに悲しい 紅色 は生まれて初めてみた 誰が　何を　どうして　どうしたら　 解 (ワカ)ラナイヨ？？ こんなに滑稽な理由で誰かが死んでもなお 無かったことにできれば……と思う　救いようが無いわ ここで　ごめんなさい続けたら　神様は 私のしたこと全部を　赦してくれるかな （ “不幸” ヲ サヨナラ ） ここで　ごめんなさい続けるから　神様は 私のしたこと全部を　赦してください 私が背負うには　あまりに重すぎるから †††††††††††††††††††††††† （ こんな 身勝手な祈りでさえも 街《ステラ》は叶えてくれるだろう。 ） （ だが 私は 決して認めない ） もう未来へは進まない　どんよりと溜まり続けるのは 鳴り止まない懺悔の 念 (こえ)と　降り続く後悔の 涙 (あめ)だけ |-| Romaji= Machi wa hitoshiku sukuu mirai tatareta monotachi wo Boukyaku no kanata “tsumi” wo okazari ni shite made mo Are? Machi hazure no kyoukai de watashi wa ichiou seishoku de Naze kono shigotona no ka wa mattaku wakaranain dakedo ne? Shinpu no me wo nusunde kossori to daradara mochamocha Ato wa SUTENDOGURESU migaki to hima wo moteamashite tekitou ni oinori Kyou mo mayoeru kohitsujitachi no zange no koe ni mimi wo katamukeru Koibito ga mitsukaranaindesu >< Haihai ii hito mitsukaru to ii ne Onayami soudanjo ka koko wa!!?? (machigatte wa nai kedo) Ichinichi ga owari PC SUICCHION Aa wasureteta yo GOMEN → katachi dake no inori (butsuyoku usuIi SHI) heiwa na akashi desho FIRUTA nakushita MONITA ga hakidashi tsuzukeru no wa Taikutsu na DISU riai to sensou mo doki bakari Nee onegai dennou GAIDO san konna jimi wa watashi demo Shigekiteki na mainichi ga okureru HINTO wo choudai Dewa AIDERU na doyatte mite wa ikaga ka na Chou☆ten☆kai KIIBOODO tataite henshin NETTO de AIDORU Ai to yume sono hoka iroiro furimaku tenshi (Jishou) yo ! Mou☆ man☆ tai Takusan no oinori “ANATA ni saki arimasu you ni ☆ ” Tanoshii koto shita hou ga kamisama mo yorokobu ni kimatteru (Shibarakushite) Tanoshii no mo tsuka no ma chotto ukaresugiteita wa Shibarakushite akirarete hito mo mabara ni natte shimatta Wakidasu fukai na bougen ni omowazu Mukatsuku nan na no yo aitsura Misetsukete yaru wa!! Misete yaru wa!! Nagetsuketa kotoba ga donna kekka wo umu no ka!!! Tossa ni nigitta no wa magamagashiku hikaru yaiba Subete wo “omoidasu” koko de nani wo zange shitakatta no ka wo †††††††††††††††††††††††† Kako no watashi mo AIDORU de onaji you ni ibasho ushinatte nai atama shibatta ketsuron atetsuke ni to ” RISUKA chuukei demo ,,,,,,,” Itami seou seijo (toiu settei) ga ii no de kyoukai e to TAKATAKA TOKOTOKO Shinu ki wa toku ni nai keredo oogesana NAIFU ategai koko de ittan teishi? ”Sokka, fuhou shinnnyuu datta wa” Tsukamareta kata haigo ni wa wakai otoko Awatete furiharaou to shita sono te ni wa mada Unmei no itazura na no ka tebanashi wasureta NAIFU ga (Hitsuzen no ingana no sa ) Konna ni kanashii akairo wa umarete hajimete mita Dare ga nani wo doushite doushitara wakaranai yo Konna ni kokkei na riyuu de dareka ga shinde mo nao Nakatta koto ni dekireba to omou sukui you ga nai wa Koko de gomennasai tsuzuketara kamisama wa Watashi shita koto zenbu wo yurushitekureru ka na (Fukou WO SAYONARA) Koko de gomennasai tsuzukeru kara kamisama wa Watashi no shita koto zenbu wo yurushite kudasai Watashi ga seou ni wa amari ni omosugiru kara †††††††††††††††††††††††† (Konna migattena inori de sae mo machi << sutera>> wa kanaete kurerudarou.) (Daga watashi wa kesshite mitomenai ) Mou mirai e wa susumanai donyori to tamari tsuzukeru no wa Nariyamanai zange no koe to furitsuzuku koukai no ame dake |-| Español= La ciudad salva por igual a las personas acabadas del futuro, dejando detrás los “pecados” en un distante olvido – (?) y Idol En la iglesia de las afueras de la ciudad, al menos estoy en la sagrada profesión ¿Por qué tengo que hacer este trabajo, aunque no lo entienda realmente? Secretamente, me pongo floja y desordenada sin que me vea el sacerdote Después de limpiar las vidrieras, en mi descanso no sé hacer una oración adecuada Hoy también, me inclino a escuchar las voces de las confesiones de los corderos perdidos Mi novio se ha perdido >< Sí, sí, una buena persona lo encontrará ¡¿Acaso la oficina de los problemas está aquí?! (No estoy equivocada pero…) Al final del día Prendo la pc Ah, se me olvidó lo siento → simplemente la forma de la oración << la débil línea de la avaricia >> es la prueba de la paz del mundo ¿cierto? El monitor ha perdido el filtro, continua emitiendo Un montón de aburridas conversaciones insultantes y seudo guerras religiosas Hey, Guía del ordenador-san tengo este simple deseo pero Por favor envíame pistas cada excitante día Entonces, ¿me pregunto cómo es intentar ser como un idol? Ultra-desarrollo Pulso el teclado y me transformo en una idol del Internet ¡Amor y sueños y todo eso esparcidas por un ángel¡ (autoproclamada) “No hay problema” Un montón de oraciones como “Dios te bendiga” Debería ser divertido así que Dios debe estar complacido, también (Después de un momento) Incluso después de un poco de diversión, yo estaba un poco feliz Después de un tiempo estoy cansándome, algunas escasas personas se han ido Antes de darme cuenta, comentarios ofensivos se muestran a un lado ¡Qué irritante!, ¿qué quieren ellos? ¡Lo demostraré! ¡Se los voy demostrar! ¡¡ Lanzaré cualquier palabra que dé resultados!! De inmediato tomé algo que parece ser un brillante cuchillo Y empecé a “recordar” todo lo que querían confesar aquí El yo del pasado era una idol que ha perdido su lugar No hay una conclusión definida en mi apretada cabeza “pero transmitir una cortada en mi muñeca…” El dolor llevado en la espalda de la monja es bueno (llamado servicio), así que voy a la iglesia corriendo, Aunque me muera no sería notable pero ... los planes extravagantes para el cuchillo ¿se detienen aquí? Cierto, forzar la entrada es ilegal El joven sacerdote me detuvo por el hombro Su mano sacudiéndome me hizo estar más nerviosa sin embargo… Un capricho del destino, he olvidado soltar el cuchillo (Un inevitable destino) ----------------------------------------------- Por primera vez en mi vida vi un rojo tan triste como éste ¿A Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pude hacer esto? No lo sé…. Incluso el motivo de que alguien tan tonto haya muerto Si es posible que alguien pueda con este incidente…. creo que estaría perdido Dios lo siento mucho por lo que ha ocurrido aquí Me arrepiento de todo, perdónenos (Adiós a la infelicidad) Dios lo siento mucho por lo que ocurre desde aquí Me arrepiento de todo, perdóneme por favor Es demasiada responsabilidad como para hacerme cargo (Incluso en esta ciudad hay oraciones egoístas (stella), que quedaran sin ser concedidas) (pero, nunca las rechazaré) Otra vez, el futuro no va a progresar, continua nublado y acumulándose El sonido de la voz de la confesión no se detiene, siguen cayendo una lluvia de lagrimas de lamentos Curiosidades *Lost Girl, la chica de la canción anterior hace un cameo en la canción. Ella le envía un correo a la monja pidiendo ayuda, debido a que no puede encontrar a su novio. *Las cruces (†) significan punto muerto. *El Dr. Realist aparece como el guía del ordenador, que le sugiere a la monja que se haga idol. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011